


Neat and Clean

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loses a bet and Gwaine names Merlin the executioner of his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neat and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> written for the first week of summerpornathon 2014

“Come on, Arthur, nobody expects you to actually go through with this,” Merlin protests, Arthur’s hand clamped around his forearm the only reason why he’s still following the prat. 

“I keep my promises,” Arthur grits out, throwing the door to his bathroom open and jabbing at the light switch. “Now sit.” He pushes Merlin to sit down on the closed toilet lid. 

“Gwaine won’t know if we lie to him about totally doing the thing,” Merlin says, looking everywhere but at Arthur who’s stripping right in front of him. 

“No,” Arthur replies, punctuating the word with a T-shirt tossed at Merlin’s head. 

“Don’t I have a say in this?” he asks, shrugging off the piece of clothing (which he absolutely doesn’t want to press to his face and breathe in the fresh scent of whatever product Arthur used these days to smell like a delicious feast for Merlin’s nose) and averting his eyes quickly as Arthur’s bare arse comes into view. This is not going to end well.

“The game was your idea.” Arthur steps into the shower, but doesn’t bother to close the door.

“That was before Gwaine came up with this.”

“Oh, Merlin, don’t tell me you’re scared to do it.”

“Scared? Me? They’re your family jewels, not mine,” Merlin replies, glaring at Arthur, bare butt or not. Right at that moment, Arthur turns and makes a good show of cleaning the said jewels. He looks up, scowling at Arthur whose grin only widens.

“I trust you to take good care of them,” he says in a low husky tone that does nothing to calm Merlin’s fast heartbeat. 

“Fuck,” Merlin mutters, burying his face in his hands and thinking about making a run for it. But he knows he’d never live it down.

“Well?” Arthur says and geez, how the hell did he manage to go from soaking wet to dry and spread out on a towel with all the stuff they would need right next to him in such a short amount of time? 

“I’m waiting,” Arthur teases, spreading his thighs a little bit wider, but this time Merlin can see a bit of uncertainty and tension under his act. 

“Should I tell Gwaine that you didn’t have balls for it?” The smirk is back and it gives Merlin the much needed push to kneel down between Arthur’s legs. 

“Start with this,” Arthur orders, handing him a bottle of jojoba oil. “It goes all over the…”

“Yeah, I know,” Merlin interrupts him, pouring some oil into his palm, letting in warm. “It’s not like I’ve never done this to myself.”

“Really?” Arthur asks, his breath hitching slightly when Merlin starts massaging the oil into all the necessary areas. 

“So far, so good?” Merlin asks, wiping his hand on a paper towel to get rid of the excess oil. 

Arthur nods, his face flushed. Merlin leans over him, relishing in the barely audible shocked gasp when he “accidentally” brushes Arthur’s nipple with the side of his palm, reaching for the shaving cream.

“Only Gwaine would come up with such crazy punishment for losing,” Merlin mutters, spreading the cream all around Arthur’s groin. It’s obvious Arthur shaves regularly, the hair can’t be more than a week old. At least Merlin doesn’t have to deal with trimming it first. 

“Yeah,” comes Arthur’s reply, slightly breathy. He’s on his way to full erection, so it’s not a big surprise. 

“I see you’re making this easier for me,” Merlin says and smirks at Arthur who averts his eyes for the first time that evening. “We can stop,” Merlin says softly. The punishment is not meant to be a rape. 

“It’s fine. Go on,” Arthur’s words are clipped and his whole body tense, but he meets Merlin’s gaze again and that’s all Merlin needs to take hold of Arthur’s cock and start shaving him.

“I still don’t understand why you thought you’d be able to down a pint of beer quicker than Gwaine,” he asks after a few minutes of silence filled only with Arthur’s heavy breathing. He adjusts his grip on Arthur’s cock to better reach another area that is still covered in layer of cream. 

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” Arthur swears, making Merlin pull the razor quickly away from his skin, worried he cut him. “Maybe I didn’t expect to win.”

He’s flushed with arousal, his lips slightly open, but it’s his expression that does it, the clear want in his eyes. He puts the blade aside and leans over Arthur who stares up at him, his gaze hungry.

“Does it mean you’ll do me afterwards?” he whispers against Arthur’s lips, giggling when Arthur pulls him down for a kiss. 

He’ll take that as a yes.


End file.
